


Sunset Curve gets Swiftie'd

by niennaerso



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: HE IS, M/M, Minor Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), No beta we die like Sunset Curve, because I say so, reggie was supposed to be the main character here, the boys are unispired and willie comes to the rescue, this is all for him, we love willie in this household
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niennaerso/pseuds/niennaerso
Summary: Reggie becomes a swiftie.OrWillie is a miracle worker and he helps the guys get inspiration again.
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Alex Mercer & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Sunset Curve gets Swiftie'd

**Author's Note:**

> I was rewatching the series again for the third time and I paid more attention to Reggie's love for country music. This is what came out of it. It's meant to be.
> 
> ALso, I wrote this in two days instead of studying for my first final so, I hope y'all like it, thank you.

When Willie appeared outside Julie’s garage and peeked through the window, he saw the guys almost falling off the couch. He thought it was funny how they actually looked like death. He waited for someone to notice his presence and let him in.

Alex was the first of course, so he stood up and opened the door for him. It was courtesy more than anything else, they all knew Willie could just poof himself into the room. 

“Hey, Willie,” Alex said, still nervous to be in front of him.

“Hey, Hotdog,” he cheekily grinned and before Alex could say something about the nickname, he turned to Luke and Reggie, and greeted them. “What’s up, dudes?”

“Not much.” Luke responded, still looking like a pancake laying on the couch. “You’d think that after not ceasing to exist last week, we’d be super inspired to write new stuff, but-”

“We’re dry,” finished Reggie.

Alex took Willie’s hand and led him to the spot he had been occupying on the couch before he showed up. Alex sat down, but Willie ended up sitting on the armrest. If they sat properly, they would’ve noticed the space could fit two people, but well, they were gay.

“You guys just need to listen to new stuff,” Willie concluded.

“Like what? It’s not like we have any idea of where to start. We’ve missed twenty five years of music.”

Willie looked at the three guys and then made a puzzled expression, as if he was thinking of how to help them. He finally came up with an idea.

“Let’s see… You just opened for Panic! at the Disco. Last year he had a huge collaboration with Taylor Swift. She's massive. Check her out.”

The guys looked at him, waiting for a little more help. Their internet search abilities were reduced to only knowing how to open their youtube video for Edge of Great. Actually, that was very useful, and all they needed at the time. Alex pointed at Julie’s laptop on top of the piano.

Willie knew what he meant, so he took it back to the couch, opened it and started the research.

“Look, I mostly know her hits, but she’s known for being one of the best and successful singer songwriters alive. Literally everybody knows her,” he typed something and then clicked it. He handed the laptop to Alex and stood up. “I better go before Caleb wonders where I am, but I left open a playlist with all her discography on it. Listen to a couple of songs per album, even the country ones, you won’t regret it,” he winked at Alex and poofed out.

Reggie’s face lit up. “He said country?! Give me that!” He said, snatching the laptop from Alex’ hands. Luke and Alex looked at each other, jokingly pretending to be worried about their friend’s mental state. Too soon.

An hour later, they had the RED album blasting through the speakers, so Julie came in to tell them they were being too loud. She found the garage only lit up by the dim laptop screen’s brightness, the boys sat on the floor in front of the couch, leaning on each other, and crying. Julie had been ready to call them out, but after she turned on the lights and saw them and realized what they were doing, she said:

“Oh my… who hurt you?”

“The music industry.” They all said. They had learned well.

“I feel… all of the feelings.” Reggie sobbed as All Too Well ended. 

Reggie might be the country lover in the band, but they could all agree that this musical revelation had changed their lives- or deaths? Everything had changed. Yes, they were inspired again.

**Author's Note:**

> My headcanon: Our Song and Mean would definitely be Reggie's faves. The head shakes, the Mean Lean, he'd have SO much fun with them. (Also, the guys would love the Mean lyrics, they'd feel them a bit personal.)


End file.
